


Birth of a Smile.

by Cayran



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cayran/pseuds/Cayran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death seems to have cursed the Durin family. After the death of Dis's husband, she goes into early labor. Thorin sends a young Fili out to fetch Oin, but will Oin be able to save both her and her unborn child, or will death claim two more lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Kili birth fic. :) 
> 
> Obviously, I made up Fili and Kili's father's name. Tolkien never revealed what their father's name was, and in order to make this story flow, I had to come up with something. From what I know, dwarf children, especially boys, are usually given names that rhyme. I can only assume that Fili and Kili's father would have had a name similar to them, and wanting to go the easy route, "Vili" just sort of fit. "Vili" is not a cannon name, so do not misinterpret my use of it as such. 
> 
> In addition, excuse any mistakes. I did not have a beta for this story, so if I looked over a mistake, I apologize.
> 
> All credit for the characters goes to Tolkien. Enjoy!

Death. There was no escaping it. It seemed as if death itself was going swallow him whole, for death seemed to have a particular fondness for his kin.

First it was Frerin – sweet, happy Frerin, who had not the slightest care in the world. His sweet younger brother was struck down quickly at the battle of Azanulbizar, and Thorin could only grip his younger brother's hand as the light faded from his eyes.

Secondly it was his grandfather, Thror. Thror in all of his kingly glory had tried to face the pale orc all on his own; however, the beast prevailed. After witnessing his brother's death, Thorin could hardly contain the guttural cry of anguish as Thror's head rolled by his feet, and with a war cry of his own, his only thought was avenging his brother and grandfather.

Thorin then lost his father, Thrain. Many believed the battle scarred prince had perished along side his father in the battle of Azanulbizar, but no body was found. Others, one being Thorin himself believed that Thrain had headed out into the wilderness and was hiding from the world until signs hinted that Erebor was ready to be reclaimed. Regardless of the prince's fate, Thrain was no where to be found, and by all means, he was just another priceless memory.

Now, now as he listened to the anguished cries of his sister, he believed his family was cursed.

Vili, the blonde bearded son of Flarmin, distinguished minor and warrior, had just perished in a perimeter check that very night. A small band of rouge orcs had been prowling the blue mountains for a number of days, and while Vili took out the majority of them single handedly, an orcish blade managed to pierce his armor and silence his heart. He was a dead man the second the blade met his flesh, and the poor dwarf was found lying in a pool of his own blood two hours later.

Thorin had been one of the first on the scene, and from the first moment his eyes focused on a mess of blonde hair amongst the bodies of several dead orcs, his heart clinched. After seeing to it that Vili's body was properly transported to the town's morgue for burial prep., Thorin was given the undesirable job of informing Vili's wife – Thorin's own sister, Dis – of Vili's death.

The strong daughter of Durin had taken the death of their brother and grandfather, and the disappearance of their father in stride. The death of Frerin seemingly hit her the hardest out of the three, but she refused to break down in front of her brother and husband. She had simply whipped her hands in her apron, allowed a few tears to fall, and turned her attention to Fili who sat quietly by the fire playing with a handful of numerous toys. She was in the early stages of pregnancy with her second child at the time, and while she watched Fili with fondness, one hand found her stomach as if she tried to comfort the growing fetus. In reality, she was trying to comfort herself, but the dark haired princess wasn't about to allow anyone to watch her crumble. She had sat there with a strong jaw, and only mourned her losses behind closed doors. But then, with a young boy gripping one hand and another growing inside her, the new mother had very little time to herself, and she pushed past their deaths quickly.

However, the second Thorin stepped through her door to deliver the news of Vili's death, Dis could no longer keep up appearances. She had crumpled to the floor in a heap of tears, and the pain was so deep that she could scarcely breathe. She had cracked. All those months of holding back tears could not have prepared her for this, and she didn't dare try to stifle the sobs racking her body. Her handsome, kind Vili – her husband and father of her children both born and unborn – was gone. Her One was gone.

Thorin had tried to comfort her. He had tried to bring his sister into his arms, but the princess wouldn't have it. She shoved him away the second his hand touched her cheek, and Thorin could do nothing but cradle Fili and pull him away from his mother when the blue eyed child tried to go to her.

Fili didn't understand. He didn't know what was wrong with his mother, and over and over he begged his uncle to find his father – that his "daddy" would know what to do. Not having the heart to break the horrid news to his nephew, Thorin simply pushed the boy's golden hair out of his face and told him that his father was away, and that they would have to take care of his mother while Vili was gone. It was a big boy job, yes, but Thorin insisted that Fili could do it.

With a fixed look – one beyond the youth's years, Fili nodded and turned to face his mother. It was then a second tragedy occurred.

Amongst her tears, Dis's eyes suddenly shot open, and her fingers began to tear at the fabric of her dress just below her stomach. Her wails of sadness shifted to cries of pain, and the dwarf maid crumpled in on herself, teeth gritting in agony.

"DIS?!" Thorin exclaimed in alarm, pushing past his young nephew. The dwarf prince grasped his sister's face between his calloused palms, trying to search her face desperately for any clues as to what was ailing his youngest sibling.

"Dis? Dis! Tell me what's wrong!" He shook her shoulders lightly, trying to catch Dis's painful, wandering gaze.

The dwarf maid shook her head and gasped, her tears streaming down her red cheeks freely. One hand left her stomach to take hold of her brother's forearm in a death grip, and with what force she could muster, she sucked in a deep breath and tried to focus on his face.

"The baby…something is wrong…Thorin."

Thorin blanched, his face draining of all color. Eyes full of worry quickly shifted to fear as his sister gripped her stomach again and cried out in pain.

Turning to look over his shoulder at Fili, Thorin motioned his nephew over and took hold of his small shoulder. Despite being frightened himself, Thorin offered Fili a soft smile of reassurance, for the poor boy looked as if he would faint at any moment.

"Fili, listen to me. Your baby brother or sister is on its way. I need you to run down the street and fetch Oin for me, okay?"

"Is my baby brother or sister okay? Why is momma crying? Is she hurt?" Fili fumbled nervously with the hem of his tunic, eyes wide.

Thorin sighed and smiled again, though he spoke with more urgency than before.

"Your mother will be okay, Fili. We need Oin so that he can help bring your sibling into the world safely, okay?" Thorin squeezed Fili's shoulder, urging him to the door. "You must hurry though! Tell Oin it is extremely important that he come with you."

Fili nodded, though he was unable to grasp the severity of the situation. He didn't understand that his mother's screams were unnatural, or that his sibling was coming two months early. He didn't understand that the lives of both his mother and his sibling were in danger, though Thorin did not want to inform his nephew of that. He needed Fili calm, and he would not present the child with any unnecessary bad news.

"Hurry now Fili! Out the door with you!" Thorin nudged the child out the door, tossing him his cloak. Fili quickly tied the fabric around his neck the best he could before he ran as fast as his short legs would carry him.

Once the boy had disappeared amongst the buildings, Thorin turned his attention back to his sister. The gruff king quickly slipped an arm around his sister's waist and helped her to her feet. He ushered her to her room, and with all the strength he could muster, he picked her up and placed her on the bed.

By this point, blood had begun to soak through her clothing, and had left a faint trail on the wood floor of their simple abode. Thorin quickly grabbed clean towels and sheets – really anything he could find that might be of use, and he hastily cleaned the trail his sister had left. He hadn't wanted blood to be the first thing Fili saw when he re-entered the house, for he knew the youth would have panicked. Blood meant "boo-boos" and pain, and simply based on the screams coming from his sister's bedroom, his nephew would have feared the worst.

With the floor now void of any blood, Thorin returned to his sister's bedside and pulled up a chair. He swiftly took hold of Dis's sweaty hand and shushed her gently. At this point, there was very little he could do. He wasn't a healer, and he definitely didn't know how to deliver a baby. He could only hope and pray that Oin got their quickly, for the King could not bear yet another death.

 

Oin hadn't been terribly busy. Granted, a handful of ill dwarrows and one grumpy warrior with a broken leg could undoubtedly keep him occupied for the rest of the evening, but he wasn't overwhelmed. It was a welcomed change after the last couple of months. While many had perished in the battle of Azanulbizar, just as many had been wounded, and it was Oin's duty (along with his multitude of assistants) to tend to them. Some had unfortunately died in his care - fever, infection, and blood loss seemed to be the culprit – but those who did survive had spent quite a bit if time under his roof. Oin was now pleased to find that things within his house of healing had gone back to normal - a few sick dwarves here and there, broken bones, the usual cuts and scrapes, but nothing out of the ordinary.

For that reason, when the old healer had heard a knock at his door, he hadn't expected a frantic, breathless dwarfling to be standing on the other side.

"Mahal, Fili! What on earth are ye' doing out here all alone laddie?" Oin asked, scooping the child up in his arms. Fili's little chest heaved in exhaustion as he clung to the front of Oin's tunic, and it took him a few moments to finally regain his composure.

Balin, who had been delivering a few scrolls to Oin had heard Oin's startled cry from the other room, and his white beard poked around the corner when his youngest cousin's name had been exclaimed. With a look of concern, Balin crossed the foyer and came up beside Oin, placing a gentle hand on the blonde dwarfling's back.

"What's wrong with our little prince?" Balin asked, his question directed towards Fili as he smiled gently at the youth.

"That is what I'm trying to find out, dear cousin." Oin replied, his gaze shifting between both the boy in his arms and Balin. "Come now Fili, what has happened?"

Comfortable in the care of two dwarves he knew well, Fili anxiously pointed in the general direction of his home, squirming in Oin's arms.

"Uncle sent me! He said for me to get you and to hurry, 'cause my baby brother or sister is on its way!"

Oin's eyes widened in alarm. Lady Dis was not due for another two months. If she was indeed going into labor, then something was terribly wrong.

"Alright laddie, alright, calm down now," he instructed, shushing the squirming child. "You stay here with cousin Balin while I go grab my things, okay?"

Fili nodded, blue eyes watching every move the healer made. Oin sat Fili down, and while the healer went to round up the items needed to assist Dis, Balin stood close to Fili, keeping a firm hand on the boy's shoulder to make sure he didn't scurry away. When the two of them were alone, Balin gave his full attention to the youth.

"Where is your father, Fili? Why did your uncle send you instead of coming himself?" Balin asked, squatting to meet the dwarfling's wide-eyed gaze.

Fili simply shrugged, chewing on his lower lip by habit.

"Uncle said da' was away. He didn't tell me where, but that I had to help him take care of momma."

Balin's brow creased, pursing his lips in concern. That was unlike Thorin. Usually the blunt King was just that…blunt. Even though Fili was just a child, Thorin, unless the situation was dire, would have provided the child with a better explanation than that. Something had to be wrong – he just knew it. Balin knew Thorin well enough to know that something was terribly amiss, and when Oin rounded the corner toting a bag of supplies, he gave the healer a wary glance.

"Alright laddie, lets go visit your mum." The healer smiled and took hold of Fili's hand, allowing the anxious dwarfling to lead him to the door.

"If you don't mind Oin, I'd like to tag along. I need to speak to Thorin about something," Balin said, stepping up to match the pace of the healer.

Oin simply nodded, not at all minding the extra company. Mahal only knew the state Lady Dis was in, and a handful of her kin would surely bring her comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to Dis's home had been a quick one. No sooner had they came upon the princess's humble abode had the two dwarves and the dwarfling heard horrid screams coming from inside. The screams could have easily been heard several houses down, and such unpleasant wails caused Oin and Balin great discomfort.

Gripping Fili's hand, Oin quickly opened the door, calling out for Thorin the second he stepped into the foyer. Balin followed, staying close to his young cousin, and on instinct, the elder dwarf went on edge, searching the home for anything amiss. It was his duty, as well as the duty of all dwarves loyal to the Durin line to keep the heirs of Durin safe, and Balin would do so with his life. Fili was far too innocent and far too precious to be lost.

The family had lost so much as it was…

"Thorin?" Oin called again, wondering if his initial call had been lost amongst the screams.

Soon enough though, the frazzled face of their king looked out from Dis's room, and he stepped out to meet Oin and Balin, shutting the door to Dis's room behind him.

"Oin, thank you for coming," he said, exhaling in relief. "This was undoubtedly unexpected."

The healer nodded and hummed in agreement, stroking his fingers through his coarse beard.

"Indeed my lad, indeed. Where is the lady?"

"In her quarters, but Oin, Balin, I need to speak to you first." Thorin's words were hushed but urgent, and with quick glance towards his nephew, Thorin made it clear to the elder dwarves that it was something he didn't wish Fili to hear.

With a look that alerted Thorin that he understood, Oin cleared his throat and turned to the dwarfling, crouching down to meet the child's gaze.

"Fili, would you be so kind as to run out to the well and fetch me a bucket of fresh water? Your mother must be thirsty."

Fili eagerly nodded, bouncing on his feet as if he was ready and willing to be of use. The thought of a baby brother or sister excited him, but he was unsure as to why his mother seemed to be in such pain. His mother's screams and desperate pleadings from the other room had done little to calm the child's nerves, and he was willing to do anything to both help his mother, and occupy his thoughts.

Thorin gave his nephew a reassuring smile, warmed by the simple fact that the tiny blonde had smiled back before heading out the door once more.

With the youth out of sight, Thorin released a drawn out sigh and swiped his hand across his face in exhaustion.

"My friends, I must tell you. My family is surely cursed…."

With a look of confusion, Balin took a step closer to Thorin, trying to read the young King's face for any clue as to what was ailing him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Vili died last night. He was murdered by orcs and was long dead by the time any of us could reach him…" Thorin heaved a great huff, eyes closing in momentary sorrow.

"Mahal…" Oin uttered, reaching out to grip Thorin's shoulder. "But how…why are we just now hearing of this travesty?"

"Because it only just happened. I've not had the time to get word out. I escorted his body to the morgue and as Dis's brother, it was my duty to inform her. When I did though…she lost it. I've never seen her behave in such a way…"

Balin moaned, his lips forming a thin line as the weight of the situation seemed to weigh heavy on his heart. Not again. Not another…

"I don't know what to do…" Thorin admitted, running a hand through his tangled braids, loosing his usual stony appearance.

Looking over his cousin with an air of pity, Balin sighed and patted Thorin's arm. "It'll be alright laddie. We will face this hardship with you." The shorter dwarf offered him a comforting smile, squeezing Thorin's bicep when their eyes met.

"Aye, laddie," Oin added with a short nod. "I take it she went into labor then shortly after receiving the news?"

Thorin nodded, wetting his lips and he looked over his shoulder.

"Although rare," Oin began, clearing his throat, "great stress can force a woman into labor. It seems that learning of Vili's death triggered her body to react in such a way."

Thorn agreed, his eyes hard with worry. "Is there anything you can do for her?"

"That is to be determined, but" he paused, giving his King a confident look, "I will do all that I can for her and her unborn child. You have my word."

All parties involved knew that healers, while their knowledge and expertise could easily save a life, could not always prevent the inevitable. It would be a lie for Oin to admit that Dis's case was a simple one, for a lady so wrought with despair was hardly easy to deal with, but hopefully he could calm her long enough to safely deliver the baby. His goal as head healer and as a life long friend of Thorin Oakenshield and his kin, was to keep both Dis and the baby alive. He would scarcely forgive himself should he fail.

Satisfied with Oin's answer, Thorin nodded and patted the hand on his shoulder. He was grateful for his friend's honesty.

"Now, if you will, excuse me while I go see to my patient." Oin swiftly gave Thorin's shoulder one final squeeze before he slipped past his King. The healer cracked open Dis's door and entered her room with words of soft encouragement. The princess of Erebor was still crying out – her husband's name murmured between wails as she gripped the bed sheets.

Balin was obviously disturbed by the disheveled look of his princess. His glance had been brief due to Oin closing the door, but it was enough to send an unpleasant shiver down his spine.

"By Aule, Thorin. The poor lass…I didn't realize…"

"I know Balin, I know," Thorin replied, the stress of the situation practically radiating off him. "I had hoped she would take his death in stride as she had our grandfather and brother, but I suppose the grief was simply too much for her to bear."

"Aye…Vili was her One. I would imagine loosing your One is like having a part of you ripped out," Balin commented, folding his hands behind his back. He had never experienced such an ordeal, but he had heard rumors.

"And what of Fili? I take it that the lad doesn't know…"

Thorin shook his head, eyes glancing towards the door, expecting his young nephew to return at any given moment.

"I couldn't tell him. Not after how his mother reacted. I needed him strong for this…his mother needs him strong. I will inform him once this is all over."

Before Balin could respond, said nephew kicked open the door. Fili hauled a bucket half his size through the doorway, his tiny hands gripping the handle with all of his might. Chuckling, Balin easily took the bucket from Fili and praised him with a smile.

"My my Fili, what a strong lad you are. You'll make a fine warrior one day, yes indeed."

The blonde prince beamed at the compliment, and looked up at his uncle expectantly. Thorin nodded his head in agreement with Balin and curled a strong arm around Fili's shoulder, pulling the lad against his leg. Fili's head just barely reached Thorin's hip, and while the lad looked so much like his deceased father, there was no doubt that Fili was a prince of Durin. The boy had such strong eyes and features, and the way in which the boy held his head – he radiated royalty.

"Is momma going to be okay?" Fili asked, looking up at his uncle.

"I am sure she is, Fili. Oin is with her now."

"But, why is she screaming so? Did she scream when she had me?"

Thorin smiled, placing a gentle hand on his nephew's brow. "Aye, she did. We thought her screams were going to very well bring the house down! Trust me lad, bringing a baby into the world is no easy task. Your mother is of Durin blood. You need not worry."

Fili smiled and nodded, though it was apparent that he wasn't entirely convinced. He was young. He had been shielded from pain, death, and hard ships for the whole of his five years of life, and now that he was faced with one, he didn't know how to react. Fili trusted his uncle though. He knew his uncle wouldn't lie to him.

"Thorin?"

Said dwarf looked up from his nephew to see Oin peek out from Dis's room.

"If you'll be so kind, I need your assistance."

Thorin gave Oin a short nod and turned to Balin, his arm still wrapped around his nephew's shoulders.

"Would you mind staying here with Fili? I know you have much to do, but…"

Balin raised his hands, shushing his King before Thorin was able to finish. He wouldn't hear it.

"Nonsense, my lad. I'll be glad to stay with Fili. You go on and take care of that sister of yours." The elder smiled, offering his hand to Fili. "There is nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Thank you, Balin." Thorin's shoulders slumped in momentary relief, and with a gentle nudge, he ushered Fili to Balin.

At first, Fili was hesitant. He loved his cousin Balin, he really did, but he was far more concerned with his mother. His tiny figure paused and faced the door of his mother's bedroom. Blue eyes watched Oin carefully, and for a brief moment, the dwarfling considered racing past Oin's legs and plopping down on the bed next to his mother. Thorin seemed to notice this and patted the young dwarf's back.

"She'll be fine Fili, I promise," Thorin reassured before joining Oin. "Just stay here with Balin, alright? You will be the first to know when your sibling is born."

Fili blinked away from the door but nodded, finally settling his tiny hand in Balin's.

Satisfied, Thorin offered his nephew one last small smile before shutting the door behind him, overtaken by the smells of sweat, salt, and blood.

The very moment Thorin entered his sister's room, he took his place by her bedside and took hold of her clammy hand. Dis's screams had softened to moans of agony, and her head moved back and forth against the pillows in discomfort.

"It is not good, Thorin." Oin stated solemnly, eyes resting on the ailing woman's face.

"What do you mean?" Thorin's eyes sparked with rekindled worry, and he squeezed his sister's hand in support.

"Stress has indeed brought about this labor, and the baby isn't ready. The umbilical cord his wrapped around the child's neck, and if we don't get him out quickly, he'll die. He'll suffocate."

Thorin gulped, eyeing the bulge of his sister's stomach. Blood was now staining the sheets beneath Dis's mid-section, and another wave of contractions caused Dis to call out once more.

"What would you have me do, Oin? I'll do anything…"

The healer gave him a stiff nod. Oin was well aware of that. However, the situation was more dire than he had originally assumed.

"I need you to encourage her to concentrate and push. If we are to succeed in saving them both, we need this to be a quick birth. She is already dilated, and she needs to push, now."

Thorin gritted his teeth. He didn't know how much more he could take. Fili's birth had been normal. After hours of labor, (thirteen to be exact), Dis gave birth to a health bairn. Vili had been there with her to help her along, and rather than stress and sorrow, the room was filled with joy and excitement. This time though…this time was far different.

This baby was in trouble. His sister was in trouble. His brother-in-law was dead. This baby had to be born soon, or he'd loose yet another precious life.

Once Oin settled between Dis's legs, Thorin turned to look at his sister and placed a hand on her cheek. He urged her to look at him, and once her clouded gaze met his, he smiled, though his eyes remained firm.

"Dis, it is me, Thorin. I'm here. Can you hear me?"

Despite her constant sobbing, she managed to nod slowly, squeezing his hand in return.

"Good Dis, good. Listen," he paused, licking his lips. "I know you are sad, I know. Your baby is coming though, and he is coming quickly. We need you to push, okay?"

Dis hiccupped and shook her head, eyes clinching.

"I can't. Vili…."

"Yes you can Dis, you can." Thorin left no room for argument. "If you don't your child will die as well. Do you want that? I know Vili wouldn't…"

"But I need him!"

"And your children need you! Don't give up, Dis. Don't give up on Fili, and please do not give up on this little one," he urged.

Dis met him with silence. Her eyes stared ahead, and her breathing shallow. Thorin shifted in his seat before continuing.

"I know you want Vili, but the fact of the matter is that he is dead, Dis. He is dead. Despite him not being able to be here with you physically, you can honor him. You can honor him by birthing his child, and by raising his children to be strong, smart dwarflings. He would want that." Thorin paused, smiling when his sister looked at him again.

"You are not alone in this, Dis. You have me. You have Balin, Dwalin, Gloin, Oin, and a hefty number of other numerous dwarves that are here to help you. You may no longer have Vili, but you have us, and we will be sure to love your children as our own."

His words earned him a small smile from Dis, and while her pain was great and her sorrow unbearable, she nodded, clutching his hand as if he were her very life line. Vili was gone, but Thorin was right. She could honor her late husband through her children.

"I'll try…" she muttered, her voice hoarse from crying.

Smiling, Thorin kissed her brow and settled a strong, supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Good," he said, glancing back at Oin who gave him an impatient look. "You must push now. Push hard."

"Aye, m'lady, push! The lad won't last much longer!" Oin added, hands already in place.

Inhaling deeply, Dis began to push. While one hand remained firmly latched to her brother, the other gripped and clawed at anything and everything in reach. Sweat beaded at her brow, and screams of sorrow soon turned into grunts of pain and concentration. Thorin could scarcely imagine how much pain his youngest sibling was in, and all he could so was sit and comfort her with words of encouragement and love.

"Good m'lady, good! Come on, give us another push!" Oin encouraged, patting the dwarf maid's knee. "He's crowning!"

Dis shrieked, feeling her female parts shift and crack. She was well aware after the birth of Fili, that although it felt as if her body was ripping itself apart, it was natural. Bones had to break and skin had to tear in order for a child to be born. It wasn't ideal, but it was necessary.

"PUSH!" Oin ordered, his eyes focused on the black mass of hair emerging from the mother.

Dis gritted her teeth together, her jaw firmly set as she did as Oin instructed. Her entire body went rigid as focused on birthing her child.

"Here comes the shoulders!"

Dis screamed.

"Come now, one more good push Dis, and he'll be out!"

Thorin's eyes darted back and forth between his sister and Oin. He was obviously worried for his sister, but anxious for the child. His nerves wouldn't settle until the babe was out, and he heard solid, healthy cries from the tiny being.

Nodding fervently, Dis gave it all she had. She yelled, face red from exhaustion, and while tears still beaded around her eyelashes, her cheeks had long since dried. She would have plenty of time to mourn her late husband, but now her attention was focused elsewhere. She had to get her child out.

With a quick intake of air, Dis clinched down hard. She could feel the baby slowly leaving her body. She felt its shoulders pass, then its arms, and with one final grunt, she felt it slip completely free, and she fell back against the bed, utterly exhausted.

Oin was quick to snatch the baby up and he quickly cut the cord from the boy's neck. A boy.

Another prince. Another heir.

But the boy wasn't crying.

Oin's brow creased, and he wrapped the child in a clean towel, hastily rubbing him down. The babe had yet to move, and had yet to make a sound, and for a moment, Oin had thought that they were too late.

"Oin? My baby…" Dis called weakly. Thorin rose from the chair, staring expectantly at the healer.

Oin proceeded to ignore them, rubbing his hand ferverntly over the bairn's chest. His lips pursed in concentration, and he blew on the babe's face, urging him to take his first gulp of air.

"Come on now, little one. Come on…" He murmured, checking the child's vitals.

"Oin?" This time it was Thorin who called, his voice etched with concern.

It was then, just as Oin was about to turn and pronounce the child a still born, that the baby stirred and cried out, his tiny hands clinching. The baby's face contorted as another wail passed its lips, and Oin smiled, cradling him close.

"Congratulations m'lady. You have a son…a raven prince."

Raven prince. It was the title given to all dark haired sons of Durin.

Thorin visibly deflated, the worry seeping out of him in waves. For the first time since the previous night, the King smiled earnestly. He had been so worried. He had been worried for the welfare of his sister and her unborn child…her son, his nephew, and now that both were alive a well, he could breathe.

"Would you like to meet him?" Oin asked, bouncing the babe in his arms. He had already begun to cross the room towards her. Dis smiled and weakly nodded, neck straining to get a look at her newborn.

"Thorin?" She croaked, not once taking her eyes off of the bundle in Oin's arms. "Could you hold him for me? I don't think I quite have the strength…"

The poor lass was completely worn. She had not an ounce of energy left, and while she desperately wanted to hold her son and cradle him close, she didn't think her arms would support his weight properly.

Thorin nodded, gently taking the baby from Oin's arms once the child was offered to him. One large palm cradled the tiny babe's head while he held him carefully in the crook of his arm.

"Mahal Dis, he's perfect." Thorin beamed down at the babe, his grey-blue eyes examining every inch of the newborn. "He looks like you."

When her child came into view, Dis smiled, tears of love wailing up in her eyes. "No Thorin, he looks like you and Frerin. By my beard…look at that black hair…"

"Aye," Thorin breathed, his fingers running over the dark locks. "As black as night."

"But he is so small…" The dwarf princess carefully looked over her son, love soon masked by a look of concern. She wanted desperately to reach out and touch him, but she couldn't even lift her arm.

"It is natural for babes born early to be tiny, m'lady." The healer tried to explain. "In a few months though, he'll sprout up. He'll need extra nourishment, but it is nothing you need to worry about." Oin assured, patting Dis's knee.

"What are you going to name him?"

The question brought Dis out of her worried thoughts, and she looked from Thorin to the babe, smiling fondly once more. "I'll be keeping with tradition."

"Which means Vili, Fili, and…?" Thorin quirked an eyebrow, bringing the child closer to his chest.

"Kili. His name is Kili."

Kili. A fitting name. Kili meant cute, and Mahal, the child was undoubtedly that. Vili had meant "brawn", and Fili, "handsome", but "cute" was perfect for the tiny bundle in his arms. There was no doubt in his mind that this squirming youngster was going to have the entire colony wrapped around his tiny finger.

"Kili," Thorin tasted the name on his tongue, chuckling when two large, brown eyes opened slowly as to test the light. "It is a beautiful name, Dis."

She hummed a response, her attention focused solely on her son now that his eyes were open.

"Hello Kili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror," Thorin cooed, marveled by the small child. "Welcome to the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! One more chapter to go! Fili and Balin are going to have a little heart to heart, and of course, Fili needs to meet his baby brother. :) 
> 
> The term "Raven Prince" was created by the author "summerald", who has posted stories on Fanfiction.net. Although she uses it in a different manner, I found the term fitting for what I was going for in describing Kili. I do not claim the term as my own. 
> 
> Also, the meaning behind Fili and Kili's names are based on an interview of Richard Armitage where he describes his relationship with his nephews. It is a fairly new interview, and I am sure you can find it on youtube. He clearly states in the interview that in order to keep Fili and Kili's names straight, he learned that Kili meant "cute" and Fili, well, he couldn't say. I assume Fili's name means something on the lines of "sexy", but wanting to edit things a bit, I settled for "handsome." 
> 
> Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Balin, son of Fundin, was relatively good at handling dwarflings. He was wise beyond his years, and being an older brother himself, Balin knew what it was like to wait impatiently for a new brother or sister. For that reason, he could hardly blame Fili for pacing.

The tiny blonde walked back and forth before him, every now and then throwing a glance at the door that led to his mother's bedroom. The five year old bairn didn't know what to expect. He was old enough to talk, walk, and begin taking lessons with Balin, but such things as child birth went completely over his head. It was beyond his comprehension.

"I do believe that if you don't settle lad, you'll walk that wood until it is barren." The elder dwarf chuckled, taking a puff of his long pipe. He couldn't say as to how many laps the boy had walked about the room.

Fili looked up at him in slight embarrassment, ducking his head as his cheeks turned red.

"I'm sorry Mr. Balin, I'm just…" Fili paused, large blue eyes glancing back at the door as another muffled scream echoed through the wall.

"Scared? Nervous?" Balin suggested, eyes regarding the youth. Fili nodded, shoulders slumping.

"It's only natural to feel that way, laddie. Nothing to be ashamed of," Balin said matter-of-factly, waving his hand as if the thought was nothing but a particle in the wind. Fili didn't seem convinced, and he looked forlornly at the floor, his hands fidgeting.

Seeing that a nonchalant tactic wasn't going to work with Fili, Balin sighed and set his pipe to the side. The elder dwarf patted his knee, motioning with his signature thin lipped smile for the boy to sit down. Although looking rather dejected, the blonde dwarfling closed the space between him and his older cousin and climbed up onto Balin's lap. Balin steadied the prince by placing a gentle hand against the lad's back, rubbing soothing circles across the silk fabric of Fili's tunic.

"Come now Fili, what is troubling you?"

Fili blinked, heaving a great sigh as his body slumped against his cousin's chest.

"Its just… what if my momma isn't okay?" The youth looked up, large eyes blinking back unshed tears.

Balin sighed. So that was it.

He was the type of dwarf that assumed all creatures of Middle Earth, (save those affiliated with darkness) cared deeply for their kin. Dwarves though were particularly known for their close family bonds, and dwarf children were highly dependent on their parents for a good portion of their young lives. Fili, like any young dwarf his age, was extremely close with his mother and far too young to be separated from her for long periods of time. If he wasn't being watched by his mother, than he was to be supervised by either his father, uncle, or any of the Durin family's various cousins. Now that the lad's father was dead, Balin knew Fili's attachment to Dis would only strengthen.

"Well my lad, there is no real way to be sure, but you must believe me when I say that your mother is strong - stronger than any dwarrowdam I've ever met. I would bet my beard that she'll be just fine."

The edge of Fili's mouth twitched in an attempt to smile, but the lad just didn't quite have the heart to do so.

"But...but she seemed hurt. What if my baby brother or sister is hurt too? Da' is usually here to help when we are sick, but...I don't know where my Da' is. Uncle wouldn't tell me."

Balin had rather hoped that the lad wouldn't bring up his father, but he wasn't entirely shocked. He knew that it was a subject that Thorin or Dis would have to discuss with Fili, but still, the death of a parent was a delicate matter, and he hated to think of the golden haired prince's heart braking. Balin only hoped that the child Dis bore would occupy Fili's thoughts and keep him from falling into despair.

"I know this is hard to believe Fili, but the pain your mother is experiencing is a good pain. It is a pain brought on by new life, and that is what your mother is giving you, new life. To be a big brother is quite a privilege. Trust me, I would know."

Fili's brow creased.

"But if it is so important, why isn't 'Da here? Doesn't he want to meet my brother or sister?"

Once again, Balin felt his heart twist in his chest. The old dwarf raised his hand and gently threaded his fingers through the boy's blonde locks, carefully avoiding the tiny braids already adorning his brow. He desperately wanted Fili to drop the subject, but he knew good and well that when a child had something on his/her mind, they wouldn't drop it until they received an answer.

"Of course he does, my boy. I am sure your father wants to meet your brother or sister very bad, but…" Balin paused, trying to think of the best way to work around telling Fili the full truth. "Sometimes…sometimes things happen that we don't have any control over, and I am sure your father would be here if he could."

"Do you know where he is?" Fili asked, looking somewhat hopeful.

Balin shook his head.

"No my lad, I don't."

It was a lie – a blatant lie. He knew very well where Vili was. The poor dwarf was in the morgue, currently being cleaned and re-dressed for burial, and he would stay there until his family was fit to return him to stone. Balin wished fate hadn't been so cruel, and that Fili's father had been here to witness the birth of his second child, but, as he had told Fili, sometimes things happened…

With a sigh, Fili chewed on the inside of his cheek. He had noticed that his mother's screaming had momentarily ceased, and he looked up curiously. His eyes squinted as if he was trying to somehow see through the wall, and his over all demeanor perked in interest. He looked as if he expected someone to burst through the door at any given moment, and the dwarfling scooted to the edge of Balin's knee in anticipation.

Though, when no one came through the door, Fili relaxed.

"Balin?"

"Hmm?" The elder replied, taking another puff of his pipe.

"Dwalin is your brother, right?"

Balin nodded, blowing smoke from his nose.

"Who is older? You, or Mr. Dwalin?"

"I am," Balin stated, smiling down at Fili. It pleased him to think that Fili couldn't tell who was older simply by appearance. He'd have to rub it in Dwalin's face later.

"Do you love Dwalin?"

The question caught Balin off guard, and he blinked a few times in order to process his thoughts and clear his head. He took another puff of his pipe before answering, though it wasn't something he really had to think about.

" 'Course I do lad, very much so," he stated, grinning down at the boy. "Why do you ask? Are you afraid you won't love your little one?"

Fili shook his head, blonde braids thumping against his cheeks.

"No...momma says that I'll love it the second we meet. I know she's right. Momma is always right. 'Da said so." He stated as if he knew his words were fact. "Its just...what if I'm not a good big brother? What if my little brother or sister doesn't love me?"

Balin smirked, a low chuckle rising from his chest. The poor boy really was a nervous wreck. He could hardly remember any child ever being so concerned over the welfare of a bairn they had yet to meet. It just proved Fili really was a tender hearted, thoughtful soul. He was extremely observant, and those eyes - those stone cold, blue eyes looked old.

That was what he was...an old soul.

Fili may have been young - extremely young - but Fili was bright. He had the makeup of a fine prince, Balin was certain of that.

Placing a firm hand on both of the dwarfling's shoulders, Balin brought Fili close and went to one knee before him.

"Fili, my dear boy, you'll make a fine big brother. In fact, I am certain you will be the best!" He exclaimed, his eyes meeting Fili's. "And your baby brother or sister will adore you. How could they not? It'll be your little shadow, I'm sure."

The blonde youth smiled, chin tucking towards his chest as another blush warmed his cheeks.

"But..." Balin continued, Fili's eyes snapping back up to meet the elder's gaze. "As a big brother, you must be prepared to do one thing."

Tilting his head, Fili stepped closer. One tiny hand fisted around Balin's sleeve, and Fili nodded eagerly, wanting any advice Balin was willing to give him.

"Whats that?" He asked, eyebrows raised. "Tell me."

Balin smiled, enamored by the prince's thirst for advice. He was indeed a gem.

"You must be prepared to protect him or her at all costs," he said, suddenly turning serious. "Your baby brother or sister will depend on you, and while you should not venture into harms way or do anything foolish, you must keep a close eye on him or her and keep em' safe. It is something all big brothers are required to do."

Fili blinked owlishly, his mouth slightly agape.

"Do you think you can do that, laddie?"

Once again, his tiny head bobbed ferociously. Fili remained fast in Balin's grip, staring at the elder dwarf as if he was receiving the top most important news of his entire life.

"Good. Then yes m'boy, you'll make a fine big brother."

The young prince grinned, his tiny chest heaving a great sigh of relief. Instinctually, Fili knew he'd do anything for his younger sibling. He recalled when his mother and father told him he was going to be a big brother, and at the time, he had been overcome with excitement. There weren't many dwarflings amongst the small colony of dwarves living in the Blue Mountains, and Fili desired a playmate and a companion. His mother had told him that he couldn't play with the baby, but if he was patient, in few years his little brother or sister would be running along beside him, fighting invisible foes and visiting far off, imaginary lands.

"Uncle Thorin has always looked after momma. He's a good big brother, isn't he." It was more so a rhetorical question - a statement the youth felt like saying as he eyed the door once more.

Balin pushed himself back up and nodded, his eyes following Fili's gaze.

"Aye, he is. Your uncle is a wonderful big brother to your mother. He was a good brother to your uncle Frerin as well."

"Da' said he died…"

"He did."

"And that he wasn't gonna come back."

"Aye, tis' true."

Fili pursed his lips in thought, glancing sideways at his older cousin, though he did not stare at Blain long enough for him to notice.

"I hope my little brother or sister doesn't ever die." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

The statement caused Balin's brow to crease and a shiver of discomfort run up his spine. His eyes found the top of Fili's head and he watched him with concern, slipping one arm around the child's shoulders.

To ensure Fili that his little sibling wouldn't die was a promise that Balin could not make. Death found them all by one way or another, and there was no avoiding it or predicting it. He only hoped that death found Fili and his unborn sibling late in life, when adventures had been had, and families had been raised. Balin hoped that he himself would live long enough to watch Fili take the throne, and his sister or brother act as an honored advisor. It would do him good to see the Durin line conquer and re-inhabit their lost home.

But…what Balin hoped for might not ever come to be. He was wise enough to realize that. He hoped, but he was realistic.

Standing in silence, Balin held the boy close as they waited by the door. Commotion could be heard from through the cracks in the wall - muffled demands to push and to try harder, along with pain filled grunts and shrieks. The elder dwarf wished that Fili had continued to chatter on to save them from this dreadful silence, but the boy's gaze remained fixed on the door.

After a moment more, Dis stopped screaming.

Immediately, Fili noticed the change, and he reached out to take hold of Balin's hand. His tiny fingers squeezed Balin's as his anxiety grew, and Balin held fast to the boy, keeping him firmly planted by his side. Otherwise, Balin knew that Fili would barrel through the door.

Just when the silence began to grow unbearable, the most blessed sound graced their ears.

Fili beamed from ear to ear as the sound of a baby's wail reached his ears, and he looked up at Balin, bobbing with excitement. A bright, cheerful giggle accompanied his smile, and Fili practically threw himself against Thorin's legs as the dwarf king stepped out of Dis's room with a tiny bundle curled securely against his chest.

"UNCLE!" He exclaimed, pulling at Thorin's tunic. "Let me see, let me see!"

Thorin smiled down at his nephew, chuckling at the boy's inability to control his excitement. Never in his life had he seen a dwarfing so animated over the birth of a bairn, but, that was what made young Fili so special.

Shushing the child with a single look, Thorin carefully took a knee. Although Fili still bounced on his heels, his hands clutched Thorin's forearm, and he settled and leaned forward, eager to finally see the one person he had been dying to meet for months now. Balin soon stepped up behind Fili, his hands clasped together behind his back. He looked on at the small family with pride, watching with baited breath as Thorin held the bundle out to Fili.

"Fili, I'd like you to meet your little brother," Thorin cooed, his voice gentle as he watched his nephew bend further to stare at the rosy cheeked face of the babe.

"I have a brother?" The boy asked, his eyes filled with awe. Thorin smiled and nodded, noting how Fili's hand hovered over the bairn's head. Gently, Fili's fingers stroked over Kili's dark locks, repeating the gesture over and over. The babe's hair was feathery soft, though still slightly damp from child birth, and Fili's mouth fell agape when two large, brown eyes met his.

"He looks like momma."

"Aye, that he does," Balin commented from behind Fili, watching the bairn with extreme fondness. "A true Raven Prince. Another son of Durin."

Fili blinked up at Balin briefly as the elder complimented his little brother, before he settled his gaze on Kili once more.

"What is his name, uncle?"

Adjusting his hold on the baby, Thorin allowed the blanket to fall away from Kili's arms. Fili immediately reached out, touching the soft skin of the babe's hand, and while brown eyes never left the elder brother's face, Kili's teeny tiny fingers fisted around Fili's index finger. The blonde gasped, his face splitting in a wide grin, and Thorin felt his heart nearly explode as the two brothers stared at each other. Never before had he witnessed a wee bairn gaze on another with such clarity. It was as if Kili knew who Fili was, and as Fili giggled and smiled down at Kili with a look of unadulterated love, Thorin knew the brothers would be inseparable.

Clearing his throat, Thorin breathed in, all worries momentarily forgotten.

"Your mother named him Kili. She named him Kili so that everyone knows he is your brother."

"Kili," Fili muttered, blue eyes remaining fixed on brown. Said child blinked, cooing softly as he squirmed amongst the blankets. "Yes, my brother. I'm your big brother, Kili."

Despite his youth, Fili knew Kili couldn't understand him. The blonde prince was just so thrilled that he had a brother that he felt the need to voice it. By saying it out loud, it felt real - it was confirmed. Kili was his little brother, and Fili was Kili's big brother, and they were each others. It was now a fact, and nobody could say any different.

It was then as Fili's soft confirmations reached the ears of both Thorin and Balin that the babe did something unexpected.

All three watched in utter amazement as the bairn smiled. Kili's eyes twinkled as his tiny pink lips pulled back to reveal a toothless grin, and Kili gurgled happily.

"Uncle! Balin! Did...did you see that?! Kili smiled! Kili smiled at me!" Fili exclaimed, unfathomable joy radiating from the youth's face. Fili leaned forward, kissing the top of the cooing child's head, not daring to pull his finger from the babe's grasp.

Thorin chuckled, holding Kili close with one arm while pulling Fili close with the other. He hugged his eldest nephew to him, pressing his forehead against his as he basked in the blonde's excitement.

"Aye my boy, that he did! I believe he knows who you are, Fili."

"I think he does, too. He's wonderful."

"So are you."

Fili grinned at his Uncle, leaning into the elder's shoulder as the two gawked over the newborn prince. Balin had remained back, allowing the small family their moment; but, even he couldn't refrain from touching the child's head. The babe was indeed a new beacon of hope, and Balin knew Kili would undoubtably serve as a blessing to his family. He was just what Fili needed, and the new babe would most definitely keep sorrow at bay.

"I promise you Kili," Fili began, leaning over his little brother so that their eyes could meet once more. Kili blinked owlishly and yawned, tiny hands grabbed at thin air. "I will be a good big brother. I will always protect you, and I won't leave you."

The tone behind the five year old's words left no room for argument. Even a child as young as Fili seemed to know what he was promising. He might have not known the hard work, worry, and time that came with looking after another soul, but he would soon find out. Something told Thorin that Fili wouldn't ever complain about the responsibilities that came with being a big brother, for the blonde youth already loved the babe far more than words could ever express.

Bending down, Fili stroked the babe's brow once more, planting a tender kiss against Kili's forehead. Kili's little nose scrunched as warm breath tickled his face, and he snuggled into his uncle's arm as sleep overcame the newborn.

"Come now Fili, lets return Kili to your mother. I know she is ready to have both of her sons by her side." Thorin said, rising to his feet with Kili in his arms. "Balin, care to join us?"

The shorter dwarf shook his head and waved a hand at Thorin, rocking back on his heels.

"No laddie, it is alright. I think it is best I go inform Dwalin of the birth. I am sure he'd want to pay the newest heir his respect."

Thorin nodded, smiling at his cousin. He completely understood. The gruff warrior would never forgive him if he withheld such exciting news from him.

"Besides," Balin continued with a wink, "I believe the settlement needs to hear of this as well. It'll do their hearts good."

Thorin wouldn't argue with that. Dwarflings were a rarity now-a-days, and to receive news of a birth always brought a smile to a dwarrow's face. News of another son of Durin being brought into the world would surely brighten the spirits of those living in the Blue Mountains.

With a silent farewell, Balin left the small family be. Thorin watched his cousin go before he took Fili's hand, noting that the dwarfling hadn't stopped smiling. It warmed his heart to see his kin so happy, and Thorin wanted to treasure such happiness for as long as he possibly could. Soon he'd have to break the news to Fili of his father's death, but for now, he wanted Fili to bask in this glorious moment. He deserved it. They all did.

Tugging at Fili's hand, Thorin led him into his mother's room. Having gained a bit of her strength back, Dis happily stroked her elder son's head and took the babe from Thorin, cradling him against her chest. She was smiling, big a full, basking in the glow of her children, and it was then that something dawned on Thorin - his family wasn't cursed. They had experienced hardships, yes, and they had witnessed unimaginable pain, but, they weren't cursed. If anything, Thorin realized that they were blessed. Thorin would never forget all that had transpired in his past, but he now would look towards the future. His nephews were his future, and in realizing that, his future never seemed so bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Done. 
> 
> For those who have bookmarked the story and are following it, and to those who will read it in the future, I hope you enjoyed it. I am always open to plot requests, so feel free to send me a note anytime. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
